Secrets hidden in the hidden leaf
by KeepCalmAndWatchAnime
Summary: The title says it all. Every place has its secrets, every person has their secrets. Even ninjas make mistakes. Full Summary inside! This is a collection of one-shots
1. Watch out, Kiba's coming

**Full Summary: We all have seen things we wish we hadn't seen, said things we wish we hadn't said, regret things that we know we had to do, make really ugly mistakes, experienced a super embarrassing moments that we don't like to talk about (and pray that no one saw), and listened to things we wish we hadn't heard. So what is it like in the Narutoverse when things like that happen? They go unmentioned of course...most of the time. This is a collection of one shots that show the not so bright side of life for Naruto characters when they were on missions, or were just taking a break from them.**

Warnings: Contains awkward sexual content...

Shippuden

"So this mission is finally over", Kiba said with relief.

"I'm so happy I can finally go home and get away from the heat", Hinata said happily.

"I hope we never go on a mission like this ever again", Shino said in his usual low monotone voice.

It was one of the worse missions Hinata had gone on. It looked like it was going to rain soon, and she was glad that she could go back to the village. All she wanted to do was go home, curl up in bed, and take a nice long nap.

"You guys can go on without me, I'll catch up to you. I'm gonna go to the bathroom", Kiba said.

"Alright. Hinata, let's go", Shino said.

And with a flash Hinata and Shino took off into the woods while Kiba went in the opposite direction to find a place to go to the bathroom.

(break)

Almost seven minutes had past and Kiba still hadn't caught up to the two Chunin, and for some reason, this made Hinata feel uneasy. She knew it didn't take long for a guy to go behind a tree and pee, so she suddenly began to think of all the bad things that could have happened.

"Shino...", she said shyly.

"What is it Hinata?"

"Do- do you think Kiba-kun is...okay?"

"Yes, why are you so worried?"

"Well, it's just that...It's taking him a little while to go..."  
"Maybe he's having some issues trying to...you know...get things out"

Hinata turned pink as the thought of Kiba being constepated, and immedietely felt uncomfortable and regretting that she asked the question in the first place. A minute passed and she tried to get her mind off of it, but she just couldn't do it. She was really worried about her teammate, and couldn't help but think of if he were in danger.

"Shino, I'm going to turn around to go look for Kiba. Just wait here, and if I'm not back in eight minutes, then go on without me", Hinata said as she turned around to go chase after Kiba.

"But what if you end up in danger too. I can't just leave you two without knowing that you are safe. We are a team after all, so I might as well go with you"

"You're right. We need to stick together", she said as she activated her Byakugan.

The two went speeding through the woods off in search for their team mate Kiba, and went off in the direction that she thought he went in.

"I'm pretty sure he went this way", Hinata said sounding not too confident of her judgement.

_"aaaah"_

The two stopped when they heard an intense groaning noise coming from there direction. They looked at each other unsure of what the noise could be. It could have been someone groaning in pain, it might not have even been their teammate. They heard the noise a second time, but this time it was clear that it was not a groan of pain, but something else. Hinata moved in the direction more, and almost screamed in horror from what she had just seen. It was clear that Kiba was not taking a leak.

"What is it Hinata?", Shino said with concern.

"Shino, it's best if we... just left right now", Hinata said anxiously.

"Was it Kiba?"

"Kiba was relieving himself, but- but in a different kind of way...", Hinata said turning blood red as she thought of the pleasure she had seen on Kiba's face.

"You mean to say that Kiba was...", Shino said with horror.

"I think he's coming", Hinata said frantically, unaware of how it could have been taken the wrong way.

Shino, who never really showed any emotion what so ever blushed when she heard what Hinata had said.

"Hinata...I really think you should stop watching him", Shino said disturbed by what Hinata had told him.

"NO! I didn't mean it like that!", Hinata said as her faced flushed with embarassment. She had never felt so mortified in her entire life.

"I meant that he might have noticed that- that someone was watching him, and is heading in our direction", she said as she took off as fast as she could.

"Hi-Hinata", Shino said as he chased after her.

(break)

Kiba slowly walked through the forest nervously, He could have sworn that some pervert was watching him, or even worse, another ninja from Konoha who was also on a mission, had seen him. The thought of someone from the leaf village seeing him doing his personal business caused an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. He felt like such an idiot, he knew he should have just waited till he had gotten home, or at least until he knew that the forest was completely empty. And the worse thought that had crossed his mind was that his teammates went looking for him, and then saw him doing...this.

_Dammit! Why am I such a fool? Or maybe I'm just paranoid, I'm sure my teammates think I am fine. All I have to do is hurry back to the village and everything will be fine. _Kiba took off as he tried to get his mind off of what he had thought he saw.

* * *

The day after the mission, all the girls and guys planned to spend the day at the hotsprings, it was an event that sometimes happened once a month. Hinata personally didn't really enjoy the hotsprings because of how exposed she felt. Not only that, but those girls talked about almost anything, and Hinata wasn't the type of person who received satisfaction from hearing gossip. Unless she felt comfortable saying something, she usually kept quiet like she normally did.

"It's been such a busy month", Sakura said with exaughtion as she stepped into the hot water.

"I know! It's just mission after mission, and it seems as if I have gone on an unusually high amount this month", Ino said as she sunk her body and sighed with comfort.

"Well, we might as well get used to it. After the pain invasion, they need extra help rebuilding certain parts of the village and making sure that everyone who had been injured can still function properly. I heard that because so many ninja are helping to rebuild the village quickly, we have been running out of people to do jobs. That's why some shinobi have been going in and out of the village, constantly doing the missions for the people who are rebuilding the village", TenTen said.

"I just can't believe that it's been five months after the attack, and we are still working on rebuilding the village", Ino groaned.

"It could have been a lot worse you know. With the amount of damage that had been done, I'm surprised by the low amount of deaths. Thankfully, the medical ninja took action immedietly and were able to take care of everyone", Sakura said.

"I know, and I'm so happy that Naruto was able to save the whole village", Hinata said shyly.

"Yeah, can you believe it? It wasn't long ago when he was the weakest amongst everyone at the academy, and now he has surpassed so many of us", TenTen said with shock.

"He was such an obnoxious kid", Sakura laughed as she thought of all the annoying and embarassing things Naruto used to do and say.

"But he's grown up now", Hinata said shyly.

"I know, he's gotten so tall and strong...I'm proud of him", Sakura said with a smile.

"I am too", Ino said.

The four girls laughed and reminensced about old missions they had gone on, and the jokes that there sensei's would tell them about what they used to be like as children. All of this bonding made Hinata realize that these people may gossip a lot more than needed, but they would always be there for her.

"Guys...", Hinata said shyly.

"What is it Hinata?", Sakura asked.

"Have you ever witnessed something on a mission that is...um...unusual?"

"Well what do you mean Hinata?", Ino said curiously.

"Well like...um...have you seen your teammates do something unusual?", she asked looking down as she turned pink.  
"Well Naruto is my teammate, so I'm used to that", Sakura said with a laugh.

"Yeah, Lee's kind of strange too, so he's always acting weird", TenTen said.

"Well...um...that's not really what I meant"

"So what did you mean?", Ino asked.

"Ha-have you ever caught them while they were doing something...innapropriate or...disturbing?", she said as she sank down into the water.

The girls stared at her with blank faces, shocked by what Hinata had said. They weren't used to her saying much, especially something like that. Sakura looked like she was about to say something, but she was cut off by Ino.

"Well, there was this one incident where I caught Shikamaru reading Icha Icha paradise", Ino said.

"Yeah, and I accidentally walked in on Lee when he was changing...I don't even wanna talk about that one", TenTen said with an eye roll.

"I saw Naruto's boner during the chunin exams in the forest of death...not pretty", Sakura said as she covered her face with shame.

Hinata turned red while TenTen and Ino's eyes widened at what Sakura had confessed to.

"Well...you have to promise not to tell anyone", Hinata said as her heartbeat quickened.

"What happens in this hotspring stays in this hotspring", TenTen said with all seriousness.

"Right", Sakura said agreeing with her.

"Um...I caught K-Kiba..."

"You caught Kiba...", Ino said as her eyes were glued on Hinata wanting to know what she was going to say next.

"Masturbating", Hinata said so quietly that it couldn't even pass as a whisper.

"What?", Sakura said.

"I caught Kiba masturbating", Hinata said softly as heat rushed to her face.

"You caught Kiba doing what?", Ino said loudly with shock.

Hinata felt as if she were going to faint and Sakura hissed at Ino for being so loud. TenTen turned red and put her hand to her forehead. Ino started cracking up as Sakura just stared at Hinata astouned.

"Are you sure that it was him that you caught?", Sakura asked.

"She has byakugan! She saw what she saw. Oh Hinata, you poor thing", she said trying to hold in her laughter to avoid further scolding from Sakura.

"Ino shut up! Do you want the guys to hear you on the other side? They will never look at him the same way again", Sakura hissed.

"Wow. Who would have known", TenTen said still trying to cope with what she just heard.

"I don't even feel like talking about it anymore", Hinata said as she hung her head with shame. She knew she shouldn't have told anyone. What Kiba was doing surely was not meant to be seen, and she felt guilty for even bringing up the subject. The worst part is that Ino and Sakura were being so loud about it.

"It's okay Hinata, you don't have to. I'm sorry that you had to see what you saw", TenTen said with compassion.

"But-but it was just an accident...he said he was going to the bathroom and- and he was gone for so long. I thought he was in danger so Shino and I went looking for him", Hinata said on the verge of having a panic attack.

"So Shino knows too?", Sakura asked.

"Yes, he was with me when I saw it and...Sakura it was so bad", Hinata said ashamed.

"It's okay Hinata, this secret is safe with us", Sakura said.

* * *

"Shino just tell us already!", Chouji said eagerly.

"Yeah, something must have happened on that mission. Kiba usually goes to these get together's and then all of a sudden he doesn't feel like going", Lee said feeling sorry for whatever had happened to Kiba.

"It's nothing important", Shino said flatly.  
"It must be important if the girls were freakin' out about it", Chouji said.

"Those girls freak out about everything, I'm sure it's not a big deal like you said right?", Shikamaru asked.

Shino nodded, but all the males were still eager to know about what had happened.

"Whatever it is you can trust us with it. We won't tell anyone. I just want to know what Hinata saw that freaked her out so much", Neji said.

Shino sat quietly as he thought of what to say.

"I've recently read this book on human interactions and it says that 'good friends are good listeners, and even better secret keepers'", Sai said.

"Yeah, what Sai said", Lee said with agreement.

"Fine. Hinata and I caught Kiba...pleasuring himself...on a mission by accident, but if there is anyone I don't want to know this it's Naruto. That loud mouth would tell every person that crosses his path", Shino said as all the guys were unaware of the fact that Naruto was right behind him.

"Kiba did what?", Naruto said loudly.

Neji hit his face with his palm and Shino turned to face a curious blond behind him.

"Oh, hey Naruto, we didn't know you'd be back from your mission so early", Lee said nervously.

"You caught Kiba mast"

Suddenly Naruto was cut off by Ino's voice in his head.

"Listen you moron I don't know how you found out about this, but Sakura wanted me to tell you to keep it secret. And keeping it a secret means that you don't yell it across the hotspring for every damn person to hear. Got it."

"OK, I understand", Naruto said with fear.

"Good"

Ino left Naruto's mind and Naruto snapped back into reality.

"I'm guessing you just got a warning from Ino didn't you?", Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, and I swear I won't tell a soul", Naruto said.

But they knew Naruto would blab about it to everyone he knew. There wasn't really much hope for Kiba, Naruto's was by far the worse secret keeper in Konohagakure, and soon enough almost all the sensei's knew about the incident. Kiba has yet to find out that everybody knows, because no one ever brought it up when he was around or treated him any differently. Luckily, it didn't take long for people to stop gossiping about it and move on to the next thing to gossip about. Most rumors we hear about will easily slip off our minds, but there are just some things we hear that are unforgettable. Not every secret is kept, they can be difficult to hold in.

Some skeletons are just too big to keep in the closet.

* * *

**I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I'm kind of a not so good writer when it comes to certain things so sorry if this dissapointed you or anything. Follow and Review because those make me happy. And I know Hinata or Shino may seem to be a bit OOC, but oh wellz. Should I continue?**


	2. Too Young to Understand

**Warning: **Dark chapter with dark themes. Almost a rape scene...but it has a happy ending.

I noticed that in the Naruto series, they show all the villagers that hate him. Like when he was a kid, and he was standing alone while everyone surrounded him calling him a "monster" and telling their kids not to talk to him. But what about the people who actually had a soul? The very few people who would help him out when no one was watching...what about them?

* * *

"No. I'm not - achoo - going!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Why do I have to go?!"

"Because you've been sick for four days!"

"I'll be fine! I have the nine tails in me remember? He'll heal me in no time!"

"Well he must be taking a four day nap because nothing has changed! You're still sneezing, coughing, and sniffling"

It wasn't like Naruto to get sick, he hasn't been sick since he got food poisoning at Ichiraku when the pork in his ramen wasn't fully cooked. He had a strong immune system, thanks to Kyubi. And because Naruto thought he would never get any illnesses, he knew he would never have to go to the doctors office. He'd heard about the doctors office from Konohamaru, and it did not sound like fun. Having a needle poked into your skin wasn't the most exciting thing.

Sasuke sighed as he leaned across the wooden walls of Naruto's small appartment. He watched with an unimpressed facial expression as Naruto and Sakura argued. As the argument grew longer his eyes began to wander around the dirty cramped up room. Microwavable cup noodle bowls lied on the floor along with dirty socks and cans of soda. His ceiling was cracked, and the carpet was stained with some type of disgusting looking brown substance. Though it did not surprise him that his house was unkept, this dobe was incapable of doing most things, so he wasn't surprised to see his messy room.

Sasuke's patience grew thin as he looked over at the small alarm clock on Naruto's night stand to check the time. Sakura and Naruto had been arguing for over seven minutes now, and he knew that is he was not outside of his home and into the doctors office in less than fifteen minutes, Tsunade would scold them and Kakashi would shake his head in shame. The thought of the idiot causing everyone on his team to get in trouble, just because he didn't want a little prick on the finger and a less than two minutes flu shot, made Sasuke grit his teeth in anger and irritation. But he knew that he could not lay back and do nothing, it was an order from the Hokage to get Naruto to a doctor quickly. So he decided to do a few things that would surely get the blond angry.

"You little wuss, are you scared?", Sasuke teased.

"What? You think I'm scared?"

"Why else would you not want to go? Have a problem getting poked by a little needle?", Sasuke scoffed.

"Shut up teme! I'm not scared of anything!"

"You're lying", Sasuke said flatly.

The angry blond hopped out of bed and balled up his fists as he readied himself to throw a punch at his cocky, aarogant, son of a bitch teammate, but went into a coughing spasm before he could even take a step. The blond pathetically fell back onto his bed with his face red from illness, anger, and a bit of humiliation. The raven smirked.

"Usuratonkachi. Look at you. Even when you're sick you still think you can beat me. But sick or not, you will always lose"

Sakura, as usual, looked over at Sasuke and didn't even try to do anything. She was used to the two bickering with each other, but it was really getting old. She knew that they both cared about each other, but would not admit it to each other, because they were rivals.

"I'm going to beat you one day! You wait and see!"

"Yeah, and when that happens, Kakashi will be on time for once. How can such a loud mouthed overly confident shinobi like you be scared of the doctors office?"

Sasuke gave Sakura a certain look that made her catch on to his plan. For once, Sasuke was not pushing the blonds buttons for his own gain, but to get Naruto to go to the doctors office.

"Yeah Naruto man up!", Sakura said sternly.

"S-Sakura-chan?"

The fact that she was even joining in with Sasuke made him feel even worse. All he wanted to do was get some sleep and hope that he would wake up a few hours later feeling better, but he had a feeling that that would not work.

Come on you stupid fox...what the hell is going on?

Of course, he knew the fox would not respond, and with all loss of hope, Naruto sprung out of bed to escape out his window, but Sakura grabbed him by the back of his white night shirt and through him onto his uncomfortable materess with more aggression than needed. If Sakura had used any more strength she could have easily broken his bed in two.

"Easy Sakura, we don't want to hurt him...yet", Sasuke said as he walked over to the bed where Naruto faced face down in the materess.

"Sorry about that Sasuke", she said as she turned a little red unaware of the unnecissary roughness she was using on her own teammate.

"So you'll apologize to him, but not to me? Yeah, that's fair", Naruto said sarcastically as he squirmed uncomfortably.

"Just shut up and stay still!", Sakura demanded as her force on the blonds back tightened.

"Ouch Sakura-chan!", he whined.

"Shut up, and don't move. Or this will be a lot more complicated than it needs to be", Sasuke said in an authoritative voice.

"Tell Baa-chan that I'll be feeling better by tomorrow. Please guys I do not want to go to the doctors office!"

"Don't call her that!", Sakura said before smacking him ontop of his head like she usually did.

"They are the Hokage's orders", Sasuke said while he searched through his bag. "We can get you to the doctors office the easy way", he said as he pulled out an unfamilliar bottle. "Or the hard way", he said while he popped open the cap.

"Sakura make sure that you do not come into contact with this stuff, or you will fall asleep too.

Sleeping gas?!

"Roll him over Sakura, we need to make sure that this stuff comes into contact near his face", he said as he pulled out three small circular pill shaped objects.

Naruto's body rolled up to face the ceiling. He gave Sasuke an angry glare as Sasuke crushed the three objects in his hand in front of Naruto's face. Instantly, Naruto could feel the strange drug kick in. His eyelids felt heavy and his body felt sluggish. Feeling angry and betrayed by his own teammate he began to sloppily tell Sasuke off.

"Teme you little shit peice of...", he said slowly.

It was no use. Naruto was going to go to the doctors office whether he wanted to or not.

I don't want to go...I don't want to go...

-Flashback/Dream-

"Come out little Kitsune you can't hide forever"

"Yeah, we won't beat you up too badly like last time"

The group laughed as they searched for their blond little punching bag. For almost two months now, these kids have been tormenting him. He has been beaten up at least twice a week by the group of cruel genin. The worse part is that he's just an academy student who can barely defend himself.

Shaking with anxiousness, Naruto hid behind a large tree in the woods near someone's small house in the middle of nowhere. He had been running from them for more than an hour, and all he wanted to do was go home so he could be safe in the loneliness of his own house.

"Maybe we should get him tomorrow. My parents want me home in thirty minutes, and it's getting dark outside", one of the four group members said.

"He's out here somewhere. We'll find him", a motivated brunette said.

"I think he went this way. Come on!", the leader said.

The four dashed through the trees to look for their blond target. They stopped when the leader stopped moving.

"He's over there", the leader whispered quietly.

And like his senses told him, the poor child was standing behind a tree with wide eyes hoping that the bullies had decided to go home. The sun was setting, and the blond was praying that the bullies had given up and gone home.

"Watch and learn boys, I'm going to teach you how to trap the enemy", the overly confident leader said.

In a flash the leader hopped from one tree to another throwing kunai with strings attatched to them around the target. Then he swiftly pulled the strings and trapped him to the tree. The blond thrashed arouned vigosrously with discomfort and discontent. The leader pulled tighter, giving a sadistic smirk when the blond gasped in pain when the strings pulled tightly against his bare flesh. The other group members gathered around pointing and laughing as he struggled to break free.

"Nice job Aiko!"

"I can't wait till I get my hands on this kid. I'm going to make sure he is a bloody mess when he gets home", a male said with a mischievous grin.

One group member walked over to the terrified blond and took his chin so he would look him right in the eye. The blonds brows furrowed as the angry teen gave him a deadly glare. Blue eyes held a locked gaze on green one's. All Naruto could do was try not to pee himself out of fear. At least he's still have his dignity if he didn't pee himself like a three year old.

"My parents were killed on the night of the Kyubi attack", he said as he tried to hide his anger and sadness.

The blond didn't know how to respond. He almost felt sorry for the boy, but Naruto had problems of his own. It wasn't his fault that he had the demon inside of him. More than anything else he just wanted to live a normal life with a nice family and friends, but he knew that it would never happen. Everyone hates him, and he was pretty sure that no one cared for him much either. He was the villages heaviest burden.

"And my friends parents were killed too...and it's all your fault", he said so sharply that the words pierced Naruto's soul.

"It isn't my fault", the blond softly.

"Not your fault?!", the angry black haired teen shouted.

The older boy slapped Naruto roughly against the cheek leaving a dark red hand mark on his tan skin. He winced in pain of the aftershock and closed his eyes.

"You deserve everything bad thing that happens to you", a female group member said as she stepped forward and backhanded the blond leaving a mark identical to the one on the other side of his face.

"Nobody loves you. Nobody wants you. You are a monster", the brunette scolded as he got into the blonds face like the other boy had.

All of the patronizing and harsh words made Naruto's head throb with anger, and his heart feel empty. He wished that there was someone who would stick up for him, or care about him, he didn't care if it was just one person. The worse part was that the kid was beginning to believe that what they were saying was true.

A punch was launched at the blonds stomach by the leader and a kick in the shin was inflicted by the orange haired female. He tried not to scream out in pain as he could feel another black and blue bruise begin to form. The angry green eyes boy punched the blond in the face hitting him close to his mouth causing his lip to split when the impact caused him to bite down on his lower lip. Blood trickled down from the side of his mouth as his whole body began to feel heavy.

"There is no hope for people like you. You little basta-"

"What are you kids doing on my property", a low and scary voice asked, cutting off the brunette from further scolding.

The three kids all looked at the leader to know what to do next, but the leader stood his ground as if he had every right to be on this mans property, beating up someone who was much smaller than he was. The leader's arms were crossed in a cocky and fearless way. He stood firmly with his feet spread apart, caught in an intense glare with the guy who was claiming his property.

"This blond over here has the nine tails inside of him. We were chasing him through the woods to tea-"

"I don't care who he is. What has he done to you? Why is a group of older kid beating up someone that is only half their height? Do you get a kick out of scaring someone who can't defend themselves? Huh?"

The group when dead silent and the leader's confidence was slowly slipping away as he stepped back from the very angry middle aged man. They walked back even more when they thought that he was trying to get closer to them, but was trying to get closer to the boy bound against the tree with blood gushing from his lip. He pulled out a kunai and used it to cut through the strings. The blonds eyes widened in shock. No one had ever stood up to him, so the fact that a total stranger took their time to protect him made him want to gloat to all four bullies because someone out there really did care for him, and he was so glad that he had finally met that person.

"I'm sorry that these kids are treating you like this. If you come inside I can bandage you all up. I'm a medical ninja, and can heal your wounds. I'll even make you some food if you're hungry", the gentle man said in a caring voice.

His voice was soothing and even his look resembled something like an angel. His light blond hair, milky white skin, and light grey eyes seemed to make Naruto feel safe for some reason. He really just wanted to give the man a big hug and tell him how greatful he is that he had saved him.

The blond nodded as the man picked him up and carried him on this back. The man then turned to face the direction of the four group members.

"Off my property. Now!", he bellowed.

"Let's get out of here guys", the group leader said as he leaped through trees to escape off of the man's property and back to civilization. His group then followed leaving the young boy alone with the middle aged man. The blond smiled softly as his eyelids lowered with comfort.

"What is your name", the man asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Nice to meet you, you can call me Ichiro"

* * *

The boy was placed gently onto a double bed in a bare room with unpainted wooden walls and typical bedroom furniture. The man went to the bathroom and came back inside with a large bowl of hot water and a rag and placed it on his night stand.

"Are there any other places that you were injured?", the man asked.

"I was punched in the stomach", the blond said.

The blond watched as the man looked him up and down. He bagan to feel uncomfortable, and tried to distract himself by the way the man was looking at him. The man touched the boys scratched hands and flipped them over to see that his palms were bleeding. He then touched the zipper to the boys hoodie.

"Can I check your stomach to see if there is any bruising?"

"I don't think it's too bad", the blond said, trying to convince the man that checking underneath his clothing was not needed.

"Naruto there is no reason to be scared, I'm a doctor. You can trust me"

Naruto hesitated, but then looked into the man's eyes and gave in. He nodded and the man unzipped the zipper and removes his sleeveless vest. He examined the stomach and then took the hot rag and places it onto his stomach. He sighed in relief as the feeling of the hot rag against his cold skin felt relaxing. The older man smiled and then healed his hands, mouth, and legs as much as he could. He then rapped up his arms and legs with bandages and then got off the bed.

"Do you want any ramen. I have some on the stove and it's almost done"

"I would love some ramen", the blond said with excitement.

The man left the room to go get the boy some ramen, and when came back with a bowl of noodles with steam coming up from the bowl. The blonds mouth opened with excitement and he nearly jumped out of the bed. The man handed the bowl to him and continued to hear hit while the blond guzzled down the noodles in less than three minutes.

"That was fast", the man said with a smirk.

"I love ramen!", the blond said with a large grin.

The man then pulled out some gauze and rapped it around the boys hands.

"The cut on your thigh is pretty deep, and difficult to heal, so I need you to take off your pants so I can rap the injury"

The blond turned red at the man's statement and turned away. He had never taken off his pants for anyone, and he sure as hell wouldn't do it for a stranger. He didn't want to upset the man though, because he really seemed like he wanted to help him.

"It won't hurt. I promise"

The blond sighed and tugged off his orange shorts. He wriggled around uncomfortably when cold hands lightly brushed his upper thigh.

"Are you going to heal it, because it doesn't look like your healing it?", the blond said with annoyance.

The man looked at the boy the way an owner would look at his dog when it pees on the furniture. Naruto's annoyed expression quickly turned to nervousness as the man continued to rub his tan flesh. The blond bit his lip and began to quiver nervously as the man's hands moved further and further up his legs.

"S-s-stop", the blond said as he put his head closer to the wall, trying to get himself as far away from the man possible.

"Relax"

"No! I don't like this!", the blond said before he hurled his foot at the man's face.

After the hard blow to the face the man fell off the bed, but stood up quickly after the fall. He had a look that Naruto never thought could come on his face. He regreted kicking the man, and curled up in a ball as the man's body came closer to him. The man put his hand over the blond's mouth and whispered something in his ear.

"I did all this for you...the least you can do is repay me you ungreatful brat", he scolded.

His body heat quickly escalated at the man's words. He was right, he did owe the older man for protecting him from the genin that were picking on him, the least he could do was make the man happy for a few minutes, even if it didn't feel right.

"I'm sorry", the blond said as he closed his eyes in fear of what would happen next.

The man held out two fingers.

"Suck", the man ordered.

The blond looked at his with confusion. This man was clearly sick in the head for asking someone to do that to his fingers.

"Will it make you happy?", the blond asked.

"It will make me the happiest man alive"

The blond stared at the fingers for a few moments before putting them into his mouth and he watched the odd reaction that the man received when his mouth made contact. The noises were something he had never heard before, and everything about it made his feel a bit disgusted. This man was a freak.

Suddenly the door was knocked down, and the older man began to panic. One of the genin that was picking on him had barged through the door. The door to the bedroom was left wide open, so when the genin made eye contact with the scared half naked kid, he immedietally took action.

"You better have a damn good explanation for what you are doing to this kid", he spat angrily.

"You see, it's not what you think it is- not at all", the man stuttered nervously.

"Yeah, he was only healing me", the blond said in defense.

"Only healing you?", the brunette said with disbelief, giving a dirty look to the perverted innocent looking adult.

"Well, he also made me suck on"

The blond was cut off before he could even finish the sentence.

"You sick bastard", the brunette said with an angry red face. He was ready to knock this creep out.

"He-he's lying! You can't trust him! He's a demon, remember?", the creep replied.

"I don't care what he is!", the brunette said.

"But I thought you hated me!", the blond said overwhelmed by the turn of events that were going on. He didn't understand why the dark haired genin came back to the freaky man's house. He didn't know why he was so angry at the fact that the older guy wanted to put his fingers into his mouth. Nothing made sense at the moment, and all of it made him want to lash out in anger.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I never really wanted to hurt you. I know that you are responsible for my parents death, and I do hate you for that. I don't even think I will come close to forgiving you", the genin said darkly.

"See! You're a monster! Nobody in the village wants you there! That's why you need to stay with me!", the man said holding onto the blond with a grip that was incredibly strong. The boy began to scream as the man's nails dug into his tan skin.

"But I don't care about that anymore! I only beat you up to show my friends how cool I was! I only hurt you because if I didn't, I know they wouldn't accept me for it! But...you being taken to a strangers house...I just wasn't ok with it", the genin said as he tried to gather his thoughts.

The blond just stared at him wide eyed, shocked that someone would actually leave their friends to help him

"My friends don't even know I'm here...they think I'm at home helping my mother take care of my baby brother. And because I have a younger brother, and I would never let him be taken away by some stranger...that's why I'm here...because I know that there is someone out there who cares about you, and wants you to come home safely"

* * *

**Yeah, so the genin pretty much beat up the perverted man, but the man got away. I was just too lazy to right a fight sequence (there I said it). Hope you're not too disappointed, but if you are...oh well. Gosh I'm being such a bitch today! Whatever! Review (BUT NO FLAMES)**


	3. The Pusher

"Shizune! Get your skinny ass down here NOW!"

The short skinny teenage girl put down her medical book and scrambled down stairs. She was in such a hurry that she almost fell down the steps. Today was going to be one of those days where she was going to do a lot of work around the house.

"What is this?", her father asked pointing at a bowl on the wooden counter.

"It's- it's a...I was just trying to make some medicine. The recipe is in the medical boo"

"I don't care Shizune. Dump that shit in the garbage. Why do you even want to become a shinobi? You will end up dead like your mother. I don't ever want to see this stuff in my house again"

"I'm sorry"

"Woman don't belong on the battlefield, or in hospitals working as nurses. They belong in the kitchen"

On the outside she appeared to be calm as she took the bowl and dumped the crushed herbs into the trashcan, but on the inside she burned with rage. How dare her father treat her like this? Her brothers were allowed to go on missions and save lives, but she wasn't? It wasn't fair.

"I'm only doing this to protect you", he spat.

Shizune walked past him and back into her bedroom where she sat on her bed sobbing.

"I'm going out to get some drinks with the neighbors, and when I come back you better be reading a cooking book, not that stupid medical book. This kitchen better be spotless too", he yelled from downstairs.

She could hear the door shut, and watched from her window as her dad walked to her neighbors house. With a sigh, she put her head back on her pillow and looked up at her ceiling.

Why do I even bother, it's not like I will ever be any good to anyone. I'll grow up to be unhappy. I will have an arranged marriage, and will be a house slave for the rest of my life. I will be a baby making machine for a man who I will probably hate.

* * *

As she put the broom down she looked around the kitchen pleased with the work she had done. For some strange reason, she felt accomplished, but that didn't take away from her loneliness.

She heard a knock on the door, and cautiously she opened it, hoping it wouldn't be someone trying to sell her something.

When she saw who it was a smile lit up on her face. She opened the door fully and invited him inside. It was her boyfriend Rai.

"Rai! I'm so glad you came to visit", she said as she held him in her arms.

"My dad went out for some drinks with your dad, so I figured I should give my favorite girl in the world a visit", he said holding her tightly back.

"I missed you so much. How was your mission?"

"It was fine, but I was thinking about you the whole time. It must be rough being trapped in a house doing nothing but chores and cooking"

"Yeah, this is what my life has come to", she frowned.

Rai felt sorry for her, he did everything he could to make her happy, but her life at home would never change no matter how many gifts he bought her and kisses he gave her.

"I have an idea, let's go to the park and take a walk. Your dad probably won't be home until one in the morning. Let's take advantage of this time and go out to have fun"

"Rai, I don't know...what if they come home earlier than we think. It's already nine", she said with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry, we'll be back before then. Let's go have some fun!", he said as he opened the door and grabbed her hand.

She stumbled out of her house and a small smile grew on her face. As much as she wanted to stay home and follow the rules, she was feeling a bit rebellious today. Something inside her told her to bend the rules.

* * *

They sat under the stars talking for what felt like hours. She had never felt so alive in her entire life. They talked about their futures, gossiped about the villagers, and shared their dreams of living in a large house on the east end of Konoha. And for a moment, Shizune felt like everything would be okay.

"It's getting kind of late, I think we should be heading home", she said a bit anxiously.

"All right, hopefully we can do this again some other time", he said

"I doubt it. My dad doesn't even want me dating, but I plan on running away from home soon"

"I'll run away with you. Wherever you go, I'm not letting you leave me behind", he said as he held her hand in his.

"I would never leave you behind...you'll always be by my side", she said as she turned to face him.

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek as they walked home with very little light guiding them where they needed to go.

* * *

When they arrived outside her house he held both of her hands.

"I'll see you later", he said as he softly kissed her on the lips.

"Well look what we have here", a tall dark haired man said with one eyebrow raised.

"Aido? What are you doing here?", she said as her heart beat sped up.

"I was just out training by the river and stayed out a lot later than usual, that's all", he said slyly as he walked up the stairs.

"Please...Please don't tell my dad", she said as she let go of Rai's hands.

"I don't know about this one Shizune...what's in it for me?", he said as he leaned against the railing.

"I...I don't know", she said with defeat.

"Whatever you want, we'll do for you. Just please don't tell her father", Rai said nervously.

The eighteen year old chunin put his hand to his chin in thought.

"Please! I'll do whatever you ask! If I have to wash your clothes, I'll wash them. If I have to clean your room, I'll clean it. It I have to wash your back, I'll wash it!", she said frantically.

"Now, now Shizune, no need to panic. I'm not going to her you. But whenever I need something I'll knock on your door and you'll do it for me. Ok?"

"Deal", she said with a head nod.

"Have a goodnight", he said as he walked back down the steps.

Rai stood there in silence, gritting his teeth with anger. Shizune knew that she should walk back into her home without even bothering to calm him down. She opened her door and went back to her bedroom, hoping that Rai would leave soon.

(break)

When Shizune woke up the next morning, she was once again scolded and served as a servant to her father. She usually did this all day, until her father left to work in his factory at six.

"Shizune! Why aren't you doing anything?", his father said angrily.

"I finished all the housework like you told me to. So, I'm reading this magazine", she said calmly.

Her father snatched the magazine from her hand and skimmed through it.

"Make up tips? Trending hairstyles?", he said with confusion and disgust.

"This magazine is useless teenage garbage. Your friends may read this, but when you're in front of me I don't want to see you reading anything but a cookbook. Either that, or you sit in the closet of your room and read this so it will never come across my sight. This magazine is an eyesore", he said as he through it back into her lap.

"Or learn how to sew for Kami's sake. I taught you better than to walk around the house wearing something that is ripping at the seams. Only homeless people wear clothes like that"

"I'm working on it. In fact, I will fix my shirt right now", she said as she took her magazine and walked up the stairs to her room.

* * *

When she finally finished sewing all of her clothes that were ripping at the seams, her dad had left. She folded her shirt and put it away in her dresser. Before she could even open a page to her magazine, she heard a knock on the door. When she opened it, she found her worse enemy standing right in front of her.

"Yo", he said as he walked inside without being invited.

She rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her.

"Is there anything I can do for you?", she tried to ask politely.

"Yes, I need you to sell this", he said bluntly as he handed her a small bag of a substance that resembled crushed up white chalk.

As she further examined the small bag she gasped in horror.

"Why on earth?...How on earth am I supposed to keep this in my house?", she said furiously as she placed it back into his hand.

"Relax, just put it in a place where on one can find it, and you'll be all set", he said as if it were no big deal.

"You're insane! I would rather have my dad beat me for being seen with a boy, than to have him catch me in posession of drugs!", she said as she turned her back on him.

"If you hide it well enough, he won't suspect a thing"

"And who am I supposed to sell this to?", she questioned.

"That has already been taken care of", he said as he handed her a piece of paper from out of his pocket.

"This is the address of the person who needs a fix. The time is on there too. Don't be late", he said as he handed her the small bag and walked out of the house.

"But wait...", she said before he could go any further.

"What if I get caught", she said nervously.

"You won't get caught...if you're sneaky"

* * *

She had stayed up all night. All she had to do was go the mans house, which wasn't too far from where she lived, and then come back. But it was three in the morning, and she had to leave soon. Unfortunately she had to take a visit to "that side of town". You know, those places that you hear stories about people who get raped and murdered, those quiet areas that have the most problems.

She picked up the small bag and put it in her pocket. Hoping that no one would see her, she hopped out her bedroom window and escaped out the back entrance and made her way through town. She stopped when she finally reached the house aderess. She tried so hard not to look fearful. Knocking on the door and waiting patiently, she observed her surroundings. Nothing too suspicious...yet.

The door opened and from the inside she could see a house full of men snorting coke and drinking sake. She took her focus off the horrid sight and looked the man in front of her, who wasn't a very pretty sight either.

"This is for you", she said handing it to him.

"Here you go little lady", he said as he pulled out the cash in his pocket.

Shizune throughlly counted the money to make sure it was the right amount.

"Don't worry, it's the right amount. Come on in! You look tired. Have a seat inside. I can get you a glass of water if you'd like", the man said enthusistically.

The man was skinny, probably in his mid fourties, sweaty, and had thinning brown hair with grey streaks. His eyes were bloodshot, and his jagged teeth were a putrid yellowish brown color. He had a large hole in his neck and his skin was abnormally paper white. Everything about the man made her want to turn around and run as far away from this area as possible.

"Thanks for the offer, but I have to get home", she said as turning away from the hideous crackhead.

"Awww please. Me and my friends would really enjoy your company", he said as he grabbed her wrist.

She tugged away from the man so hard that she heard his shoulder crack, and was pretty sure that she dislocated it. Running for her life, she ran back to her house in hopes of never having to go back to that side of town again.

* * *

The next evening, she heard another knock on the door. She was guessing it was probably Aido again, asking for his money. She opened the door, and as expected, Aido once again invited himself inside.

"Where's the cash?", he said sternly. She hand motioned him to follow her up the steps. She went into her jewelry box and thankfully, the cash was still in there.

"I hope you're happy. I will never do that ever again"

"Are you sure about that?", he said teasingly.

"Positive. I don't even want to hear about 'that side of town. In fact, I don't think I wanna be a part of your little drug dealing game anymore"

There was another knock on the door.

"Wait here", she said as she left her room to answer the door.

"It's me, Rai", the boy said loud and clear.

She opened the door and invited her lover inside.

"This needs to be quick. I have two boys inside my house and my brothers will be home soon"

"I just wanted to stop by to ask how things are going", he said with a smile.

She could hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"I thought I told you to stay upstairs", she hissed.

"I'm a grown man. I do what I want"

Shizune rolled her eyes.

"But you're a guest in her house, so behave yourself", Rai said sharply.

"You're right. I apologize Shizune, but don't forget the deal we made Shizune"

"Yeah, yeah, I know", she said as she walked over to her boyfriend.

"And next time, you won't have to go to 'that side of town'. You will be ok", he said as he walked out the door.

"Whatever", she said as she escorted him out the door.

They stood there in a small silence.

"What was that all about", he asked.

"It's nothing", she said before trying to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"No", he said putting his hand up in defense.

She pouted and crossed her arms.

"What is he talking about"

"It's not your business", she said with an eye roll.

"Tell me what's going on. Now.", he said with all seriousness. She had never seen him so...angry.

"I've just been running a few errands for him"

"Like what?"

"Oh you know, the usual"

"I'm pretty sure what he is having you do is not 'usual"

"Well it depends on how you're looking at it"

"Oh really? Tell me all about it", he said as he took a seat on the small chair next to the door.

"I help him sell things", she said softly.

"Like what...", he said curiously.

"Drugs"

He got up out of his seat outraged.

"That bastard", he said as he opened the door so roughly that he could have probably took it off the hinges.

"No, please don't make this worse", she said as she chased after him.

"You bastard!", he shouted as he chased after the older man.

"Please don't do this Rai", she said as she could feel tears coming.

"Aido!", he shouted with rage.

Finally they had caught up to him.

"What's your deal kid?", he said with frustration.

He punched Aido right in the face as Shizune stood shocked by the amount of damage the punch had done. Instantly his pretty boy face was a red bloody mess.

"Rai! Now he will surely tell my father!", she said as she fell down to a sobbing mess.

The fight quickly escalated when Aido pulled out a kunai knife and charged at Rai. Rai dodged the kunai and kneed Aido in the stomach.

"You're losing to a genin!", he shouted as he through another punch to his face.

This time Aido blocked the punch and thrusted the kunai into Rai's stomach. Shizune's heart skipped a beat. Aido watched as Shizune's lover fell to the ground. A smirk appeared on his face.

"That'll teach him to mess with me", he said as he walked away.

Shizune ran over to him and softly placed her tiny pale hand on his face. Her blood boiled with hatred and anger.

"Don't worry Rai, I'll heal you", she said as she readied herself to save the boy's life.

* * *

**Yeah, it's a cliff hanger. I know it seems a bit incomplete and there are probably a few questions like "Does Rai survive?" or "What happened to Aido, did Shizune get revenge for what he did to Rai?". Yes, Rai survived, but everything else is up to you to determine. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
